Fullmetal Guardian
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: When a new Guardian is needed to save the children of the world, the man in the moon calls upon a certain 15 year old alchemist with a gift for protecting the innocent.
1. Chapter 1

Winter had rolled into Central a little earlier than normal but everyone didn't seem to mind to much, a certain gunmetal-colored steel armor bodied boy who's head was a helmet, the helmet that comprises his face is adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the his helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the his back stood looking at the frost on all the windows and cars. His name is Alphonse Elric and he just loved winter along with his older brother, Edward, who wears his golden-blond hair long - usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. Ed's antenna was patted down by snow and he shook it off, "It looks like Jack Frost was having a ball last night." Al said as he looked at the falling snow and the frost appearing as if ol Jack himself has putting it there in front of his eyes, Edward looked at the frost and noticed something or someone fly past him very quickly but he couldn't tell what it was. Edward looked at Alphonse and asked "Did you see that?" hoping he's not just going crazy and was relieved at his brother's answer "That flying thing, yes I did." Edward blinked as he looked up in the sky to see a boy about his age standing on a roof, he had white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He seems to have a tall stature albeit him, and barefoot. He's wearing a blue hooded sweater with frost covering around the ring of the collar and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the end; the bottom of his trousers are rather tattered and He looks to be carrying a staff resembling a shepherd's crook. "Hey you!" Ed screamed up at the mysterious teen standing on the roof, He looked behind him and to his sides then pointed at himself with a look of surprise as if he was the first person in a long time to see him, "Yea you, with the white hair, what you doing up there?" Asked the curious alchemist as he motioned him to get down and meet him. The teen instead of using the stairs jumped off the building towards the ground, Ed and Al gasped untill the boy seemed to fly down and land behind them. "Oh, I'm just visiting an old friend of mine... I heard she moved to this place and I can't seem to find her." Ed whipped around to face the boy. "Did you just fly?!" "Yeah, so? but anyway, the person I'm looking for is a girl with black and blonde hair, gold eyes, tan skin, have you seen her at all?" said the mystery boy to the short alchemist, Ed crossed his arms "Maybe I have. How about you tell me who you are first?" Ed sneered at the teen in blue standing a few inches taller then him but a foot shorter than his brother. The boy sighed"You probably won't believe me, but I'm Jack Frost." Jack said leaning on the wall of the building he was standing on, Ed and Al both looked at each other, the brothers exchanged confused looks before the two of them burst into laughter. "Fine, i'll just get going then..." Jack sighed suddenly Jack heard the sound of someone running through the snow, A tall, tanned girl pushed past the brothers, She wore black skinny jeans that she'd tucked into her polished, black combat boots. She wore a long black coat lined with gold fur, (most likely fake considering the unnatural color). The girl also wore a pair of large, red and black headphones, Her hair grew out in two layers; the upper layer, black. The bottom layer, blonde. Her cat-like, gold eyes stared down the shortest elric brother " Can you two not be mean to Jack? he's a good friend of mine." her voice was silvery and sweet and her name was Joey. Joey turned back to Jack with a devious grin, "Hope ya didn't have too much trouble findin' me." she also had a bit of a "city accent" as the people in her home town often described it, " I was expecting you to be back in Long Lake ice skating, or snow boarding, or even riding your snowmobile through town! why the heck did't you tell me where you moved to?" Jack sounded furious. the girl merely shrugged, "I dunno...".

Alphonse stared at Joey and waited till her and Jack were done talking to speak, "Joey, How long have you known Mr Frost?" asked the young but skilled alchemist to the girl who Ed and Al have gotten used to seeing. "Please, call me Jack" Frost chimed in from in between the brothers and the girl, Joey looked at Al with a look saying "A while". Meanwhile inside a military building across the way a man who looked to be twenty-nine to thirty years old with dark, piercing eyes and clean-shaven, baby-face sat looking out the window to see the fullmetal alchemist talking to someone who looked to be the same age as fullmetal. The man, who went by Colonel Mustang or Roy, stood up from his deck grabbing a picture from his deck and knocking over a few piles of paper to reach a file hidden out under neath a mountain of paperwork. The picture was of a teen with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin wearing a a blue uniform with gold stars along the shoulders of said uniform, medals pinned onto the front and seemed to be a major, a state alchemist to be correct. "Could it be... Bruce Rounder The Freezing Alchemist" Roy muttered under his breath so no one else heard him. Roy pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Jack and stuffed it in the messy file and held it under his arm as he walked down a long hallway with green tile floor up to a door that housed the office of FührerKing Bradley, Roy opened the door and placed the file in front of Bradley to show him, "Roy, what is this about" Asked the Führer as he opened the file to see the Picture of Bruce and the one of Jack then studied them and finally spoke "I believe we found our traitor" Roy proclaimed as Bradley nodded and told him to take him in.

Jack put up a finger to hush everyone up and listened to the heavy footsteps fast on approach to the party of four and Roy mustang and a army of men in military outfits all pointing guns at them, "Bruce, you are under arrest for the murder of three military officers and the former Führer King." Roy yelled to them with some edge in his voice. Joey started to put her arm in front of Jack to protect him but he moved her arm down to her side and stepped foreword and replied "I am not this Bruce you're yelling about, so get your sorry Keister out of my face." Jack crossed his arms yet still clenched his staff in his hand. Ed ran in font of Jack and yelled back to his superior officer "He's not Bruce Rounder, This is Jack Frost!" Ed growled after he saw the army of gunmen laughing and used alchemy to manipulate his right auto-mail arm's material into a blade and put it in front of Jack to protect him but Ed turned to Jack and whispered "I'm only doing this cause your Joey's friend" Jack frowned at that comment and stared foreword at Mustang and touched his staff to the puddle of water the flame alchemist was standing in and as the wood touched the water frost and ice shot out across the puddle and froze his feet to the spot. Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist, had never laughed at his superior as much as he did now ed even fell on the floor along with the gunmen. After ten minutes of arguing and yelling Jack was taken in custody cause everyone thought he was Bruce Rounder, "We have got to get him out of there!" Joey yelled into her hands,tears welling up in her eyes, as she sat agenst a brick wall in the alleyway Ed and Al were devising a plan on busting Jack out. Joey's eyes were bloodshot and her face red from crying for so long, "Jack..." was all she could say before crying again but Ed snapped her out of it "I got an idea." He whispered to the grieving girl "I'm listenin Elric" she said wiping her eyes in her sleeve.

Jack sat in his prison cell his hands and legs bound to the wall and his staff sitting agenst the wall across from him and no matter how hard he tried he could not slip his hand through the bounds that held him in place, his eyes seemed to lose their blue color and fade to a grayish sort. _Jack, _He shot up after his eyes has closed hours ago when the sun was soon to set, it was night now and the full moon sat high in it's spot in the sky. _Jack Frost, Guardian of fun, you do remember why I sent you here? _Asked the man in the moon to the master of winter, "Yes I remember, you needed me to find Edward Elric and see if he's Guardian material I know." muttered the frosty guardian to the moon in the sky, Doors slammed shut in the distance and Jack knew it would be bad news, "Rounder, to your feet!" Yelled a rather attractive woman in her mid-to-late twenties with a slender, yet muscular and curvaceous build, shoulder-length blonde hair and amber/brown eyes, Riza Hawkeye, walked in front of his cell and unlocked the lock with a few well placed bullets and did the same to free Jack from his spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked next to Riza down the hallways of the prison his bare feet completely unlike Riza's quite footsteps ageist the marble floor, Jack now had his hands handcuffed and his feet bound but he was still able to walk with no help what so ever. "Bruce...you need to confess or else you'll be executed in public" She whispered to Jack as she turned to look at him then gasped, Even though they looked just alike Hawkeye saw something in his eye that he was innocent, plus he didn't have the scar around his eye Bruce had. Riza looked around to check if anyone was coming then unlocked his shackles and opened a door leading down to the street, "Through here you'll be safe" She hurried the sentence out of her mouth but Jack walked to a open window "I'll take the express route" He said then waved before flying out the window and shocking everyone below him.

Edward looked to the sky and showed Joey that jack was flying right towards them blowing snow and frost on whatever he could as he flew down. "JACK!" Yelled Joey as she hugged him as soon as he landed next to her and almost started crying again but pulled herself together and smiled, Edward stood off leaning on a brick wall in the alleyway in which they were standing in watching the the whole episode and sighed to himself, "Ey Elric come here." Joey said pointing for Ed to walk over towards them which he did and Jack began to hear that his footsteps where uneven as if one was a fake leg. Edward noticed the hooded man staring at his left leg with a look of questioning and ed started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that he might find out about his automail. Joey seemed to noticed her friend's despair and quickly got Jack's attention.

"ey Jack. those goons are gonna be looking for you. you gotta hide somewhere." Joey yelled to him as Ed snapped his fingers revealing he had an idea, "Jack can stay at my place." Fullmetal suggested as Joey hugged him "Thanks Ed, I owe ya one" she said as she bided the gentlemen a due as she walked back to her own apartment for the night. Alphonse made small talk with Jack on the walk. "so how long have you known Joey?" he asked. The young guardian chuckled. "a very long time. since she was a little kid." Alphonse seemed caught off guard at his reply yet tried not so show it. Soon they arrived at an apartment building on the other side of town, after climbing up three sets of stairs they reached the apartment, within it held twin beds, one clean with flower patterns on the blanket, Alphonse's bed, while the other had the pillow thrown carelessly to the floor while the blanket seemed striped of it's patters for unknown reasons, Edward's Bed. The paintings hung in frames on the wall seemed to be usual 1900 paintings, since the time period in Amestris is the 1900's. Jack looked around at the room and decided it was better than nothing, granted it was smaller than Joey's kitchen back home but floated up and landed on the good of the good and bad beds. Edward sat on his bed his weight causing it to dent in a small bit and then looked at jack with a unclear glare and spoke "Alright Frost, I want answers to my questions. do you do that flying thing?" ed's abruptness caused jack to become slightly tense and his hands twitched as his eyes darted to his staff that rested on a table by the door. Ed read jack's body language like a book and calmed his down by adding that he's not ageist him in anyway, Jack swallowed hard then spoke "I call the wind."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's Impossible!" Ed stood up, the bed creaking as he withdrew his midget weight from it. Jack stood and walked towards a window on the far side of the room "Listen, to you it may seem impossible... but to me-" he pulled the faded yellow curtains aside letting the warm sunshine in and then pushed slightly on the window so it opened "-it's not." he then stood on the window still and slowly started to rise up from his place. Alphonse watched as Jack gracefully flew around the room, small sprinkles of snow fell behind his trails as he made great movements. Jack then landed beside Edward, who actually began to pick up the tiny snow piles left in the room and asked "How was that for impossible?" his tone was almost mocking but ed didn't even seem to care and just replied "Can you teach that to us?" Edward's voice was one astonishment as he stood by the open window, Jack shook his head no and answered "Sadly to even try and attempt to be try and fly you have to at least be a Guardian." Jack then blinked in surprise as Alphonse spoke with slight excitement " How do we become Guardians?" Ed nodded as if he was gonna ask the same thing, the guardian sighed and sat back on Alphonse's bed "the only way to become one of us..is to die." Edward's amber gold eyes grew twice in size at this information while his brother gasped then fullmetal looked to jack "Wait...one of us? how many of you guys are you?" Alphonse asked as Jack stood up and grabbed his staff and began to frost little things in the room 'Well there's Me, Santa Claus or as we call him North, The Easter Bunny aka Bunny, The Tooth Fairy aka Tooth and Sandy or better known as the sandman." Jack smiled as Alphonse laughed happily at the idea of sandy claus or old man sand being real people and working with their new friend.

Night slowly crawled it's way into the sky of Amestris as jack went to use the phone in the lobby of the hotel to use the phone to call Joey and was lead by Al, as soon as they left the room edward began to write down the many things he learned from that playful spirit of snow and winter. After edward finally let the fatigue wash over him he flopped onto his bed after kicking off his shoes and curled himself into the blanket and began his slumber, His dream was not a very pretty one at all. To the side of his bed sat a tall, lithe, and dark figure with silver - golden yellow eyes resembling an eclypse, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wore a long black robe with a v neck line, obscuring his body like a shadow. He watched in enjoyment at ed's agony while black sand over his head depicted the scene of horror. "My my my, what a nightmare this is, his fear alone is enough to keep me believed in." his voice was sly and sinister and held a deep English accent.

Edward Elric was walking in a light not really knowing where he was nor where he was heading. "Where…am I…?" he mumbled. Then he saw right in front of him a huge door. He had seen it before."That is…uh!" he started to run there. Once he reached the door he opened it. The light consumed him. He heard sounds…terrible sounds! Someone was crying…someone was gasping…someone was in pain…and then he turned around and his face got twisted in terror. It was _that_! The monstrous creature he had created! "E…E...Edward…" it moaned. "M…Mom!" Edward's voice could barely be heard. "Why…why…why did you…do this to me…?" the creature kept moaning. It was approaching him. Edward panicked. "No! No! No!" he was saying shaking his head.

He was taking steps back but it seemed like his legs wouldn't carry him too far. The creature that used to be his mom was now approaching him like a living dead. The horrible features of its face that was haunting him since the day he was twelve years old was now there! He could smell its breath hot and acid. It was burning his soul."No! Stay…stay back!" he yelled. "Ed…w…ard…help me…why…? Why…did you do this…to me…why…""NO!. STOP!" he screamed. His foot tripped down and he fell back. He was looking up in absolute panic now as the creature seemed to be bending over him. The pupils in his eyes were lost in the golden color of the iris and his heart has ready to bound out of his chest and tear his flesh. "Don't come any closer! Stop! STOP!" _"Big Brother! Big Brother! Big Brother!"_"Al! Mom! Please forgive me! No! Help me! No!" He wanted to pray right now even though he didn't believe! He wanted someone to save him! "Please Al! No! No! NO!" Meanwhile in his bed, Edward Elric was arching his back gasping and screaming loudly in his sleep, God how much the man enjoyed this, Edward had grabbed the sheets so hard that his fists were now white. His teeth were clenched and he was begging in his sleep. Yelling! Screaming! The man, Pitch Black, was loving every horrific second of his suffering. Pitch laughed as the boy seemed ready to awake, "Until next time" was all he said before he departed and let Edward's nightmare stop. "NOOO!" he screamed and sat up in his bed. His golden eyes fully open now and he was panting heavily. His body was burning as if he had the fever and some of his golden bangs were stuck on his forehead from the sweat. In his eyes…panic was written. Jack and Alphonse came into the room to see Edward in this state of fear and came to his aid, "Brother...are you ok?" Alphonse's voice was full of fear as Jack investigated a small pile of black sand next to the bed. Jack's eyes widened as he looked to the sobbing alchemist and then got a bigger surprise than what he bargained for as his eyes fell upon ed's right arm to find it was not flesh but a kind of steel. Edward looked to his brother, his eyes filled with tears as his sobs began to subside. "Jack" his voice shaky yet trying to be firm "What did Joey say?" Jack smiled, he knew just by the looks of it the young boy had gone through a hell of a experience but instead of being quite and collected he tried to see how someone else was. Alphonse asked his brother what happened but to no response.


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch Black stood in an alleyway with his nightmares trotting along side their creator as the moon's light shone upon him and filled him with knowledge of a new guardian "That boy!? He's gonna be the newest guardian...not if I can help it" he growled as he turned back to stare at the window he used as an escape only moments ago and now he had to crawl back through there to kill that brat before he could fight him. The Nightmare King has slid his way up to the window with a nightmare or two trailing ahead of him to lure out any guardian hiding out around the area and almost called them back until he saw _him, _that frostbitten snowman was here! He watched and waited as that snow spirit flew out after the creatures along with a boy in a suit of armor leaving his target all alone in the room.

Edward felt and looked like shit, his hair was a mess, his knuckles where sheet white and he had bags under his eyes. He sat on his bed as he pulled his black jacket closer to his body to keep him warm while the clod wind blew in from the cracked open window and felt that he wasn't alone, he had this same feeling during his horrifying episode that took place only minutes ago, he turned to see a man that he saw at the very end of his dream, "You...you were in my dream." He stood and glared at the man who seemed to have yellow eyes. Pitch gawked at the boy's metal arm but didn't let his glare rest there for long. Edward's eyes narrowed in on the figure and glared at him, "What are you?" his sneer was cold and surprisingly enough to make Pitch cringe slightly but he retorted with a sneer "I'm the boogeyman, you little brat" he growled as the state alchemist laughed at his answer which confused Pitch quite a bit "I don't understand..." His voice hid a bit of shock and slight disbelief then Ed's laughing subsided enough for him to speak "The boogeyman BWHAHAHAHAHA no one's been scared of him since the dark ages!" Pitch then growled at the alchemist as he then remembered why he was even there, he started to use his sand to form a scythe to attack the child but ed, he had other plans then being attacked. Edward smirked in an insulting manner as he pressed his human palm ageist the metallic one and had what seemed like a blade shoot from the metal arm and he aimed it towards the nightmare king, who had eyes the size of dinner plates, "So that's why Manny wants him to be a guardian." thought Pitch as he readied himself for combat with Fullmetal.

Alphonse was having a splendid time destroying the nightmares with Jack. Jack had to teach Al that they weren't real animals and that he wasn't committing animal slaughter, after that was cleared Al started to have a small bit of fun with it, "On your right!" Jack yelled as Alphonse then pressed his hand together and pressed them to a wall to create a spike that penetrated a nightmare that was only a few feet behind him to the right side of him. Jack took out two more before a giant beast looking one with the head and front paws of a lion, claws of an eagle and tail of a reptile was born from the shadows. Alphonse looked at the creature and had a slight flash back of his encounter with a chimera like that in leore but quickly shook the image from his focus as it began to charge at Jack, whom at the moment was busy with three nightmare steads surrounding him on all sides. Jack turned and saw the large beast of darkness and...he froze and stared at the monstrosity lifted it's front right paw, which had it's eagle claws at the ready, and swiped it at him. Jack closed his eyes, bracing himself, yet opened them when he heard metal being pierced by something sharp and his eyes caught sight of Alphonse standing in front of him, his eyes widened as he watched the claws withdraw from the boy and watched him fall limp to the ground with a metallic thud. Jack's fingers started to dig into his staff as the monster and flew at it full speed, He grasped his staff tight and started to slash through the monster as quickly as he could but his trials were in vein as it just regenerated what was taken. He turned and saw his newest friend lying on the floor still as a rock, he then turned to the beast and screamed at the top of his lungs as ice and snow shot from his staff towards the nightmare beast and completely froze it solid then took a mighty swing and smashed it to tiny ice chunks that evaporated instantly into black sand.

Pitch had barley missed becoming a kobob on Edward's blade but got a nice big rip in his robe, he looked up to his opponent with pure hatred as he took a swing of his scythe towards the young alchemist's face and actually got him off guard and smirked as the few drips of crimson liquid splashed to the floor. Edward growled as he lunged at the nightmare king and got blocked by the scythe and the two locked eyes and growled at each other as Ed got kicked backwards into his bed, he knew that in this small space he wouldn't last much longer in this fight. "Now, how can I take this outside?" he muttered quietly for his ears alone. He spotted the open window that Jack left open and he made a sprint for it, he flung himself out the window and landed in a roll on the pavement below. Pitch smirked and floated out the window and to the ground, he noticed the boy was weaker just by the wobbling in his stance and tried to take advantage of it by jumping at the boy, who dodged out of the attack and wiped blood from his face.


End file.
